It is common practice for companies to issue site licenses to perceive certain broadcasted programs, such as movies, sports, and the like. Often site licenses contain limitations as to how many persons are allowed to watch the program. Thus far, the only way to ensure that the number of persons watching the program corresponds to the number of persons contained in the license is to physically limit how many persons can perceive the program. For example, only a certain amount of persons are allowed to enter a movie theatre, and the persons that are allowed in are limited to the persons who hold a ticket. The same goes for live sports events or other types of entertainment and educational events. Traditionally, there has been no way to monitor, nor limit the number of persons who watch a program at a remote location, such as a home or office, and thus site licenses have been difficult to enforce in remote locations.
Additionally, many companies refuse to allow individual persons to perceive new releases of programs, such as movie premiers and the like, because there is no way to ensure that only authorized persons will perceive the program.